


Reacquainted

by jadehqknb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Plant nerd Ushijima, but not really, daichi love fest, possible manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Daichi goes on a first date with a man from his past who, when he gets up close and personal with him, is a lot less intimidating than the first time they crossed paths. And he’s a plant nerd, so there’s that.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122
Collections: Daichi Love Fest 2020





	Reacquainted

**Author's Note:**

> Daichi Love Fest Day 3  
> Prompt: First Date

First dates are the best and worst, Daichi decides, bouncing his foot as he waits for his to show up. At least he knows him, then again, that might make it worse or more awkward. 

But he should have a positive attitude and so kicks negative thinking to the curb he stands on, hands thrust in his pockets and pulse beating just a little quicker when he catches sight of the man he’s waiting for. 

“Good evening, Sawamura-san, I’m sorry I’m late.” Ushijima looks just as flawless as always, his clothes crisp and neat, not a hair out of place and his face… well, he’s a handsome guy, even if he doesn’t smile very often. 

“You’re not, I was just, uh, nervous, I guess.” Daichi didn’t mean to admit that, but he’s never been that great at lying. 

“Nervous? Why?” 

“Um, because we’re going on a date? Because this kinda changes things between us, just a little, don’t you think?”

Oh gods he’s already making this so awkward. 

Ushijima considers his words carefully then replies, “I suppose it does. But it does not make me nervous. At least, I don’t think so.”

Daichi can’t stop a huff of laughter. “Don’t tell me you’ve never been nervous.” 

“I guess not when I’m with you.”

Ok, that is not what he was expecting, but it’s really kind of sweet and so Daichi just takes it at face value. 

“I will do my best to calm your fears,” Ushijima continues, opening the door of the taxi that’s just pulled up. 

Daichi chuckles again and allows him to be a gentleman. “I’m not afraid, Ushijima. You’re not as scary as you were back in the day.” 

Ushijima gives what he thinks is a smirk. “So you did fear me. It did not seem so.” 

“Mainly joking,” Daichi assures, not moving away when Ushijima sits himself right next to him. If he’s not afraid, he’s gotta prove it. Besides, getting closer is the whole point of this night, right?

“I apologize, Satori warned me not to take things too literally, but it is a habit hard to break.” 

“I’ll make sure not to tease you then.”

They reach the restaurant and Ushijima alights from the cab, extending a hand but withdrawing it quickly. “Again, apologies, you are quite capable and—“

Daichi grabs it anyway and squeezes. “See? Fearless.” 

Ushijima nods, a small smile on his face as he pays the fee. 

“I’ll get it on the way back,” Daichi insists, his tone leaving no room for argument. 

They go inside and sit at a table for two in a cozy corner. The cafe is nice, not too large but not too small. It’s warm and the smells of well made food waft around them, making Daichi’s stomach grumble impatiently. 

Ordering is a breeze and before long they are enjoying their meal. Conversation flows a little better the longer they talk, though it’s mostly about volleyball. Daichi doesn’t mind. He misses those days, misses the court and hearing about Ushijima’s travels and his experiences as a professional player are intriguing and fun. Eventually, their conversation moves to other hobbies and interests and Daichi is surprised to learn that Ushijima is a budding horticulturist. 

It gives him an idea. 

Comfortably full, they split the bill then stand to leave. As he shrugs on his jacket, Daichi says, “If you’re not too tired, there’s somewhere I’d like to show you, if you like.” 

“I am most certainly not ready for the evening to be over. I’m in your care,” Ushijima replies. 

They step into the night and Daichi is grateful for the breeze to cool his pink cheeks. As they walk in companionable silence, he reaches out to take Ushijima’s hand. He lets him, giving a squeeze as they continue along. 

Finally, they reach the building Daichi thought of and he leads Ushijima inside to the elevator. Stepping inside, he hits the rooftop button. The ride up is silent, though they stay close, Ushijima’s body heat a welcome draw. 

They reach their destination and as the doors slide open, Daichi hears a sharp intake a breath from his date. He looks up, pleased to see Ushijima’s eyes are wide open, surprise and delight shining in their olive green depths. 

Stepping out, Daichi draws him along, allowing him to take in the breathtaking rooftop garden. It would be better far from the city, he thinks, so the stars could be a more dominant accompaniment, but he doubts they’d catch Ushijima’s attention anyway. 

“There’s a greenhouse in the middle where they have some of the more rare plants,” he says and laughs as Ushijima pulls him that way immediately. 

He’s talking, well, mumbling under his breath as they pass by pots and vines and arrangements. 

Daichi steps into the greenhouse and lets go of Ushijima’s hand to allow him to wander as he sees fit. They make their way around the glass enclosure until Ushijima has seen everything they have. 

“This is so beautiful. Thank you so much for sharing it with me,” he says as they return to the coolness of the night. 

But Daichi isn’t looking at the plants or the flowers anymore. He’s fixated on Ushijima, who’s smile is so warm, so soft, so beautiful, it takes his breath away. He steps nearer, hands reaching up without thought. “But you know what the most beautiful thing here is?” 

Ushijima shakes his head. “What?”

“You,” Daichi says simply. 

“Sawamura-san, I thought you were not going to tease me anymore,” Ushijima says but he’s still smiling, his arms wrapping around Daichi’s waist. 

“You know I’m not.” Daichi hesitates. Maybe he’s moving too fast, but he knows what he wants and decides to be brave again. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Not here, because I am certain that once we start, I will not want to stop,” Ushijima says and Daichi laughs. 

“Well, then, what’re we doing still standing here?” 

They hurry back to the elevator and as the double doors slide shut, Ushijima draws Daichi close into another embrace. “I changed my mind, I do not wish to wait.” 

Daichi finds he likes Ushijima when he’s eager too. 


End file.
